Ethnic minority groups are significantly underrepresented in the science, technology, and engineering workforce for the population in the age range of 18 to 64 years of age. This under-representation of members of these groups is especially severe in the field of neuroscience. The overall number of ethnic minority doctoral level neuroscientists produced actually decreased in 2004, yet the number of ethnic minorities being appointed to T-32 training grants has still decreased. The American Psychological Association (APA) -Diversity Program in Neuroscience (DPN) is a national program designed to increase the success of underrepresented ethnic minority groups conducting health-related and health disparity oriented research of interest to NIMH, NINDS, and NIDA. We have provided support to 236 trainees over our 19 years. The strength of a national program like ours allows us to recruit broadly, and therefore, more inclusively;influence and interact with a larger number of training institutes;draw from our many years of experience training and mentoring under-represented ethnic minority students;and draw from our large and established national network of alumni and colleagues. In this application, we request 26 pre-doctoral and 4 post-doctoral training slots. Our major aims are: Specific Aim 1: Increase the success of underrepresented doctoral and postdoctoral students in completing their training. Good selection, mentoring, monitoring, networking and enrichment accomplish success. Specific Aim 2: Insure that all trainees submit either F31, or F32, or K01 or other K-grants, as appropriate, to increase success of underrepresented students entering the field of neuroscience at the doctoral, postdoctoral, and assistant professor levels through training activities hosted at the Society for Neuroscience Annual Meeting. Specific Aim 3: Monitor the progress of all American Psychological Association (APA) Diversity Program in Neuroscience (DPN) Fellows to measure success by grants awarded, publications in high impact journals, and normal progress in academic advancement.